Promesas
by Queen Khione
Summary: One-shots y drabbles inspirados en la pareja Zelink. "10mo: De cómo Zelda, motivada por verse más atractiva, decide seducir a Link con un poderoso perfume que lo haría caer ante sus encantos femeninos"
1. El inicio de todo

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y tú, Link... ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?—Escuchó él.

 _La pregunta de una muchacha nerviosa._

Le había sonreído aquella vez, la misma sonrisa de niño que siempre colgaba de sus labios como un entrañable recuerdo de sus infancias compartidas.

Sin su cabello atado, largos hilos dorados impulsados por el viento acariciaron la nariz y los ojos de Zelda, cubriendo por segundos de su vista atenta la silueta de Link. Notó que estaba ansiosa por la respuesta y el joven río brevemente.

Pensó por un momento lo que le contestaría, mientras que sus magullados dedos dejaban de tocar las cuerdas de la lira, deteniendo su melodía.

 _No lo había pensado, en realidad._

La pronta tranquilidad que lo invadió luego de que Zelda estuvo a salvo, le hizo disfrutar de la normalidad de su antigua vida; como si no hubiese existido todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Y es que Link nunca se sintió tan aliviado. Las últimas semanas había olvidado lo que era dormir tranquilamente, comer comida caliente, tener ropas limpias y un lecho tibio para descansar por la noche.

 _Sí_ … Había olvidado esas sensaciones sobre su piel, pero no le afectó la ausencia de ellas. Le había dolido más ver a alguien tan preciado por él siendo aprisionado por la injusticia de un destino que él mismo ignoraba. Admiraba la valentía de Zelda, la falta de dudas para tomar sus decisiones y haber sacrificado su propia libertad por el bien de su pueblo…

Si era sincero consigo mismo, estar en aquel lugar observando la amplitud de una nueva tierra descubierta, junto a ella, ya le era suficiente. No quería repetir la sensación de pérdida que le embargó en el pecho cuando Zelda sucumbió a un sueño profundo e imperturbable.

Y si él era el único que podría cuidarla, tomaría esa responsabilidad. No porque fuese una misión encomendada desde su vida anterior, sino por su deseo propio.

—Estaré aquí —respondió, bajando la mirada y deslizando la yema de sus dedos por las cuerdas de la lira—. Contigo.

.

.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Es mi primer fic Zelink como tal. Y debo decir que estoy nerviosísima. Al igual que otro fandom al que pertenezco, no me atrevía a escribir. Miedos absurdos, ¿verdad?

Les cuento: publicaré una serie de drabbles por aquí que estarán relacionados con este bello juego de la serie Zelda: "Skyward Sword"

LO AMO, LLORÉ MUCHO.

Pueden ser cortos o largos, dependiendo la inspiración. Acepto ideas, si quieren que escriba algo que ustedes desean, bienvenidas serán :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en otro~

Abrazos llenos de amor.


	2. Cabello largo

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Link asintió y un mechoncito se posicionó sobre el puente de su nariz.

 _Ambos rieron._

El flequillo le cubría gran parte de su frente y ojos, aglomerándose sobre sus párpados y limitando su campo de visión con cada simple movimiento de cabeza. El cabello de Link no era de un color muy prolijo y tampoco el más agraciado a la vista; de melena entre obscura y clara, enmarañada por las siestas prolongadas y los descansos sobre la hierba cercana al templo.

Zelda le despejó el rostro, rozando apenas la frente de Link con sus dedos.

—Mira tu cabello —lo riñó sin un tono de voz adecuado, sino más bien uno de ternura y afecto. No podría jamás permitirse ser dura con él, no cuando Link tuvo que ganar tantas heridas por el deseo de traerla nuevamente a casa.

Y aunque no se quedaron precisamente en Neburia, los dos se sentían finalmente en su hogar, en las tierras inferiores.

El muchacho acercó una mano hacia su cabeza intentando mejorar el aspecto desliñado de su melena y ocultar la evidencia de su descuido, se había quedado dormido mientras intentaba pescar algo para la cena.

—Conseguí uno —sonrió, levantado el brazo y enseñándole un pez a Zelda. Ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa, junta sus manos y aplaude por el logro de su amigo.

—¡Bien hecho, Link! Vamos a comer.

Luego de recoger las cosas, entre una charla tan normal como el día transcurrido, caminaron juntos hacia el templo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sólo ellos dos no estaban consientes del tiempo; viviendo ajenos a aquella constante que podía perturbarlos, se preocupaban de disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que curaban el alma. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, seguían el camino sin problema alguno, puesto que conocían la ruta que les permitía llegar a su hogar sin sorpresas ni contratiempos, hacía meses que vivían en aquel lugar y reconocían fácilmente la mayoría de sus parajes. La luna menguante parecía un párpado caído que iba iluminando con su largo manto plateado las copas de los árboles y las cabezas de los únicos habitantes de las tierras inferiores.

La noche estaba particularmente tibia y _agradable_.

—Link… —escuchó él.

Y el joven giró levemente su rostro hacia ella, y allí estaba otra vez: el flequillo cubriendo parte de sus ojos.

Zelda volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, detrás de la oreja, bien guardadito para que no molestara al héroe.

Link aguardó en silencio, expectante. Sintiendo el tacto tibio de la joven acariciar su frente, fue elevando la comisura de sus labios poco a poco, fabricando una sonrisa gustosa. Agradecía internamente que ella fuera tan cariñosa con él, porque así podría tocarla sin sentir la incomodidad y el nerviosismo de no perturbarla.

Al verlo, la joven no entendió el significado de su sonrisa mientras apartaba sus manos del rostro de él, ni siquiera observando las grietas de sus labios que solían atisbar siempre algún sentimiento manifestado por el muchacho. Pareció avergonzada un breve instante después, porque al mirarlo a los ojos las mejillas de Zelda se encendieron en un rubor que afortunadamente no se logró notar entre la obscuridad matizada del bosque. Giró sobre sus talones cual tabla rígida antes de seguir caminando, bajando la mirada y pateando algunas piedras en el camino.

Cuando llegaron, Zelda tenía preparadas las verduras para cocer el pescado, una vez limpiado por Link, en una olla traída desde Neburia. A los pocos minutos la tapa daba brincos por el vapor contenido en su interior. Ya sólo quedaba esperar.

Se secó las manos con un paño antes de salir. Zelda encontró a Link sentado en uno de los bancos puestos junto a la entrada de la improvisada cabaña y se sentó junto a él, esperó un momento antes de enseñarle una pequeña navaja.

Link hizo un gesto de miedo y burla, divertido por el semblante de la muchacha. Afortunadamente el mechoncito de cabello castaño claro no tuvo la osadía de salir otra vez, pero Zelda ya se había dado cuenta y no cambiaría de decisión. Algo que él sabía muy bien.

Un segundo después Zelda yacía parada tras la espalda de Link, cortándole el cabello y murmurando sin mucha intensidad la canción de la diosa Hylia. Cuando la muchacha fue despejando la melena de los ojos de Link, los hilos de cabello castaño fueron deslizándose como agua entre los dedos de Zelda. Pequeños mechoncitos fueron bajando lentamente, algunos quedando atrapados entre pliegues de la falda de Zelda y otros sobre los hombros de su dueño. Poco a poco la melena de Link fue perdiendo volumen y adquiriendo la forma adecuada.

—Listo.

Zelda se inclinó hacia un lado cuando escuchó un suspiro de su amigo, quien se había quedado dormido, adormecido por las caricias de Zelda.

Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

.

.

.

¿Y, está decente? D:

Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia. En realidad éste iba a ser el tercer drabble, pero decidí publicar el segundo a parte, porque era más largo y tenía un sentimiento distinto a los que siguen en este fic. Si gustan de leerlo cuando lo publique en la noche, pueden ir a mi perfil y echarle una miradita, me sentí muy satisfecha por el resultado :'3

Gracias a sus palabras me animan a continuar. Y se los digo desde ya, no habrán sólo momentos lindos, sino también algunos bien agrios y otros divertidos. Habrá de todo.

* * *

 **Momento de reviews:**

\- **EgrettWilliams:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y pues, yo creo lo mismo, aunque de un modo distinto. El juego fue emotivo en bastantes aspectos y me hizo lagrimear. Mis feelings quedaron destrozados por doquier jaja Me alegro que te haya gustado y que la redacción no sea molesta, me haces sonrojar owô

 **-KlyVan:** Tu comentario me hizo reír x'''D hasta me imaginé a Zelda diciendo eso. Puede quizás ser una idea para una parodia, Zelda en SS es muy loquilla hasta le hubiese quedado bien en el final del juego jajaja. Gracias por tomarte el tiempito y comentar, eres muy linda.

 **-Yahab:** Resulta chistoso, aún recuerdo la escena cuando Zelda le dijo a Link que la despertara, lloriqueando en el living de la casa y mi amiga uniéndose xD Mis feelings son difíciles de quebrar, me dijeron que iba a lloriquear, y lo hice jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y opinar así de mi redacción. Haré lo posible por no defraudar.

 **-MariaD24:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Verdad que es un hermoso juego? Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este one-shot también :D

* * *

Como siempre, acepto ideas por si alguien quiere ver alguna loca idea alcanzar la luz. Siempre es divertido que otros incorporen sus ideas ^^

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos y seguir estas minis historias Son muy buenos TuT Cuídense.

Un abrazo de oso!


	3. Bonita

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Link respetaba mucho a Zelda para verla de _ese_ modo, con ojos distintos a los de un simple afecto. Luego de un tiempo comprendió que el afecto que le tenía a Zelda no era simple, sino más complicado y contradictorio, enredado a su corazón de tal manera que era difícil ignorar, considerando el peso que éste adquiriría con los años.

En palabras simples la deseaba, y el sólo hecho de sentir aquello aumentaba su culpabilidad.

El haber crecido juntos fue el detonante de aquellos pensamientos, no quería molestarla ni tampoco irrumpir en sus decisiones. Internamente no se sentía preparado para aceptar que Zelda, de alguna manera, con el pasar de los años, se iba convirtiendo en la mujer con quien desearía estar.

Se había limitado a verla como a una hermana, aunque siempre estuvo lejos de esa clasificación. Sentía que infringía algún código moral por sentirse atraído a ella.

Así que, haciendo uso de su templanza y dominio, Link se decidió a olvidar aquella molestia; incrementando su entrenamiento diario, viajando a Neburia constantemente, ayudando a construir las improvisadas cabañas que se estaban alzando en los sectores aledaños en la Tierra del Presidio y a apoyar a los muchachos que recién entraban a la academia.

Todo para alejar esos impulsos.

Sí, así hizo luego de dos años viviendo sólo él y Zelda en las tierras inferiores. Tanta privacidad había hecho que ambos se quisieran de otra manera, pero antes de llegar a concretar algo, Link se dijo a sí mismo que era suficiente.

Pasar los límites no era correcto. El respeto que le tenía a Zelda fue más fuerte que sus deseos.

Teniendo ya veinte años y viendo que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, decidió emprender su viaje, pospuesto por su incapacidad de despedirse.

.

—¿Te irás…?

La voz de Zelda sonó triste y apagada, la noche se cernía fría sobre ellos y la obscuridad propia era tenuemente alejada por la luz de la Trifuerza a sus espaldas. Link bajó la mirada y contempló apenado a la mujer de floreciente belleza que estaba a su lado.

—Creo que todo irá bien.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró Zelda, columpiando sus piernas, sentada en el mismo sitio donde años atrás Link quiso estar junto a ella, protegiendo la Trifuerza.

—Sí.

La mujer apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Link, suspirando y abrazando, de paso, el brazo del joven.

—Quédate aquí, ¿si? Y te daré una razón para no irte.

Hubo un silencio atronador.

Link se obligó a no parecer sorprendido, pese a ser un adulto seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo que no podía disimular los nervios en situaciones así.

—No es correcto que digas _ese_ tipo de cosas —dijo, sonando más serio de lo que él esperaba.

Zelda sonrió, sabiendo que él daría ese tipo de repuesta—. ¿Por qué? Es mi propuesta.

—¿Propuesta?

—Sí, ¿no te gusta, Link? —río divertida, al igual que una niña.

—Zelda…

—Quiero que te quedes.

—Dijiste que este lugar no es bueno para que todos en Neburia vivan, debemos hacer algo...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió ella, fijando sus ojos azulados en los de Link y apoyando su boca en el hombro izquierdo de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Pero yo no estoy hablando de ellos.

Link la miró, ella parecía divertida con la situación y él se esforzaba por parecer serio.

Había una pizca de astucia en su mirada. La escasa luz delineaba los rasgos de su rostro aún con matices de niñez, pese a sus veinte años edad.

Era bonita, desde pequeño le pareció la niña más bonita de toda Neburia, era bonita en todos los aspectos; impulsiva, algo mandona y alegre. Link admiró cada faceta de ella y la gracia que tenía para no permitir que alguien dañara a los suyos.

Enmudecido se perdió en sus pensamientos, sintiendo cómo la necesidad de tocarla nacía nuevamente.

Zelda se inclinó de improviso y rozó con sus labios la mejilla de Link para quitarlo de su ensimismamiento. Y cuando se hubo alejado, el joven la detuvo y su corazón dio un brinco.

La risita nerviosa de Zelda se escuchó apenas cuando Link la besó, acoplando una de sus manos en el fino cuello de ella, atrayéndola. Zelda nunca se iba a acostumbrar a aquello, quizá por los nervios o por el estallido en su pecho ante la ansiedad de tenerlo cerca suyo.

Los besos de Link siempre fueron diferentes unos de otros, pero sin dejar de ser tibios, largos y dulces.

.

.

.

* * *

*Corre apresuradamente trayendo un vaso de agua* ¡No mueran! El agua quita lo dulce X'''D

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero ha sido un fin de semana lleno de estudio. Y sólo pude publicar esto porque estaba listo. Quiero agradecerles por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar y/o agregar en alertas. Me animan a seguir :')

* * *

 **Momento de reviews:**

 **-** **KlyVan:** ¡Esa canción estuvo muy buena! Considero que Link se vería más divertido con cabello largo xD Pero Zelda no le dejó :c. Podríamos cantar juntas, no estaría nada mal, tú sólo me dices y yo estoy dispuesta. Hablando de peluquerías y cortes, una vez me pasó, pero afortunadamente cuando tuve diez años y la vergüenza era ajena para mi yo infante xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y opinar así de mi redacción, eres un amor!

 **-Tomo-chan02:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste mi redacción (uf, me es un alivio, de veras) Antes mi redacción era terrible X'''D ¡ELLOS DOS SON HERMOSOS! Yo quedé con un nudo en la garganta, se suponía que Zelda se iba a confesar, ¿es que nadie notó esa miradita de duda? Quería shipear más jaja Esos finales abiertos y dolorosos… Un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado este shot :3

 **-MariaD24:** ¡Son tan monos! Espero no empalagar mucho xD Pero quiero empezar suavecito antes de entregar a ustedes los arcos y los shots más elaborados. Me haces sonrojar ;u; Te agradezco de que opines así, me animo más a escribir. ¡Un abrazote!

 **-Yahab:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me imagino lo mismo, es una escena particularmente linda ;u; Considerando que ambos son bastante jóvenes en el juego la escena es más delicada. Espero que te haya gustado este shot y ¡gracias por el consejo! No caeré más en eso owo, me sirve de mucho :3

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Tomarse el tiempo de leer y decirme qué les a parecido. El siguiente será más corto y divertido, quiero empezar suavecito antes de los arcos y los one-shots más elaborados.

Y por supuesto le agradezco a mi querida beta: MikoBicho-chan por apoyarme, golpearme cada vez que me dominan los nervios y ser mi maestra jedi. ¡Eres súper!

Y sin más que agregar, hasta pronto. Cuídense y muchos abrazos.

Me marcho cantando: "Si dicen blanco yo les digo negro.  
A mi me gusta andar de pelo suelto~"

Bye.

* * *

PD: Sigo atenta a ideas que, si ustedes quieren, puedo escribirlas:)


	4. ¿Celos?

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Cuéntanos más, Link! —pidieron al unísono unas voces femeninas.

Zelda miraba desde lo lejos al grupo de muchachas que se aglomeraban alrededor de su amigo de la infancia; fascinadas con las hazañas que el chico tuvo que vivir para salvarla. De pronto sintió una punzada de enojo, pero su raciocinio le indicó que fuera a darse un baño antes de la comidilla que el pueblo realizaría en celebración por el regreso de Link y ella.

Link no era muy conversador con la mujeres, y mucho menos de contar logros propios, eso era más normal verlo en Groose. Aunque el rubio seguía mostrando timidez cada vez que le pedían contar sus aventuras.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención.

 _Hmmmm… algo en ella no estaba bien._

Justo cuando caminaba hacia su casa, se escucharon grititos histéricos. Zelda volvió la mirada y se topó con una escena bastante extraña. Todas las jóvenes de Neburia aplaudían a Link después de abrazarle _,_ algunas de ellas se aferraban a sus brazos bien apegadas a él.

Zelda infló sus mejillas.

 _¡Eran todas unas interesadas!_

Ahora que todas sabían que era el héroe elegido por la Diosa, el interés femenino aumentó.

Levantando la barbilla con orgullo se encaminó a su hogar, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de súplica que Link le dedicó por el acoso que sufría.

 _¡Que se las arreglara él!_

Habían acordado que cada joven de Neburia ayudaría con los preparativos y, para la mala suerte de Zelda, ninguna de las muchachas ayudó de la manera adecuada, porque tan pronto como veían a Link pasar, cargando mesas o sillas, se dirigían hacia él como chiquillas enamoradas.

A Zelda se le hinchaba más de una vena en la sien al ser expectante repetidas veces de las mismas escenitas montadas y, cual dama educada, no protestó por nada. Incluso cuando éstas parecían no querer ayudarle y debía hacer el trabajo ella sola.

 _¡Allá ellas, no iba mendigar ayuda de nadie!_

Durante la comida, Link fue literalmente arrastrado por las jóvenes mujeres a sentarse lejos de Zelda, donde cada una de ellas lograra verlo mejor.

 _¡Que se fuera, estaba mejor sola!_

La paciencia de Zelda se estaba agotando.

Gruñendo por lo bajo se metió una cucharada de puré en la boca. Gaepora y algunas señoras de Neburia que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa se reían disimulamente al verla, reconociendo aquel sentimiento propio de la juventud.

—¿Qué sucede, Zelda? —Le preguntó su padre, mientras veía a Link sentado en la mesa continua, siendo el centro de atención por las señoritas.

Todos comían alegremente y la música invadía el ambiente de festejo y alivio.

—Nada, papá —respondió mirando hacia su plato, con el sonido de risas y conversaciones de fondo—. Pero por una extraña razón estoy molesta…

Goselle sonrió cálidamente—. Se llaman celos, cariño.

La joven abre sus ojos al oírla, incrédula por sus palabras; ¿había estado así durante el día entero?

—Toda mujer mayor de Neburia, sabe leer ese sentimiento en ojos de alguna chiquilla —volvió a decir.

Zelda se puso colorada sin decir nada.

 _¡Ni hablar!_

Luego vino la hora de bailar, alrededor de una hoguera, los cuerpos danzaban sincronizados por el movimiento de las llamas que emitían motas de luz hacia el firmamento. Las sombras ondeaban por la tierra y el fuego, formando singulares figuras cambiantes; acompañadas por las melodías adecuadas para cada paso, cada giro y cada salto. Zelda se sentía hipnotizada por la percusión de los panderos y el cántico de los cascabeles que tenía atados en su tobillo derecho.

Había bailado mucho, tanto que los pies le dolían. Y cuando terminó la canción, se fue a descansar sobre la hierba. Abrazando sus piernas, fue observando cómo los demás aldeanos danzaban la siguiente canción acompañados.

Casi sintió ganas de reírse cuando logró divisar a Link bailando con una chica, tan torpe como siempre.

 _Auch._

Una punzada de celos la invade de repente.

 _¡Agh, qué molesto!_

Parecía ser que Goselle tenía razón; no quería que Link fuera cortejado por otras jóvenes de Neburia.

Ya sin soportarlo más se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse a dormir. Estaba preocupada de que su padre estuviera esperándola en casa antes de irse a la cama.

Pero antes debía hacer algo, un segundo después de que los músicos terminaran de tocar, Zelda se dirigió hacia Link, quien ya estaba siendo obligado a bailar nuevamente por otra chica que esperaba su turno.

—Lo siento, él se va conmigo.

Le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó, ignorando las caras estupefactas del grupo de admiradoras.

—Zelda.

—No digas nada —pidió ella, sonrojada, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente—. Me provocaste lástima.

—¿Lástima?

—¡Sí! —estalló ella—. ¿Cómo no puedes negarte? Ellas estaban todo el día sobre ti, ¡no permitas eso! El problema contigo es que eres demasiado amable, ¡eres, eres…ahh! No hay caso contigo.

El chico abrió sus ojos, para sucumbir a la risa sorprendido por el enojo de Zelda, ella le soltó la mano furiosa, cruzándose de brazos y dando un zapateo en el suelo con un pie.

—¡No te rías!

—Estabas celosa —soltó él, riéndose con gracia.

Zelda infló sus mejillas, irritada.

—Jamás.

—Se nota en tu rostro —dijo él ya sin reírse, una sonrisa colgaba de sus labios—. Te conozco desde niño, Zelda, estás celosa.

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada y arrepentida por ser tan obvia en sus comportamientos, sin embargo la sensación de incomodidad se fue lejos, bien lejos… Si tanto la conocía, tal vez debería saber de sus sentimientos hacia él, y por eso no se negó a marcharse del molesto grupo de mujeres.

Zelda frunció el ceño y sonrió.

—¿Link?

—¿Hm?

—Eres pésimo bailando.

O tal vez no.

.

.

.

* * *

JÁ, Zelda debe tener la última palabra por ley X'''D

¿Se rieron un poquito? ¿Un chiquitin aunque sea? Tengo una excusa si no fue así, verán: Se suponía que iba a ser muy cortito, pero sentía que debía explicar mejor la situación.

Lamentablemente no podré responder los reviews porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente. Se me viene una semana muy atareada.

Muchas gracias por visitar, leer y comentar. Y a aquellos lectores fantasmas, también los quiero, porque leen ;u; {No crean que los desprecio}

Un abrazo y hasta la otra semana. Por cierto, no crean que no incorporaré a los demás personajes del juego. Tengo planes más divertidos para Groose. Y con respecto a él en particular, en el juego en español latino su nombre es: Vilán. Ustedes dígame como desean que lo use, no quise poner a Neburia como en inglés, porque no me parecía muy bonito y me sonaba a todo menos a un país o un "reino". Sin embargo si la mayoría se siente incómodo con el uso de los nombres, decídmelo.

Hasta la próxima~


	5. Piel húmeda

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zelda caminó hacia la laguna a pies descalzos, dispuesta a recuperarse de los recientes malestares que sentía hacía dos meses; ya ni comer podía por las náuseas. Nadar ayudaba a despejar la mente, chapoteando a su paso y creando ondas alrededor de sus muslos, no le importó humedecer su largo vestido blanco con tal de lograrlo. Link le había enseñado aquel lugar hacía unos días atrás, cuando visitaron el bosque de Farone en busca de descubrir lugares ocultos; aquel manantial fue una verdadera maravilla encontrarlo en medio de la frondosa vegetación.

El acompañante de sus aventuras estaba recostado cómodamente en el pastizal circundante, bajo la fresca sombra de un roble antiquísimo. Desde donde se encontraba podía oír las palabras de Zelda que flotaban en el aire y los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos para adivinar sus movimientos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió Link, el ruido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Sí —El sonido se intensificó ligeramente y Link intuyó que Zelda se mojaba la cara—. No fue nada.

—Pues lo que vomitaste en la mañana no parecía ser nada…

Link rió y Zelda le tiró agua para que se callara.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Está bien, lo siento.

Ella gruñó frases ilegibles, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Link sintió una gotas humedecer su rostro luego de un rato, abrió sus ojos, descubriendo a una muchacha completamente empapada; Zelda estaba parada junto a él y su cabello rubio escurría agua.

—Eres un dormilón —Fue todo lo que dijo, al paso que Link se paraba y la miraba.

La tela blanca del vestido mojado se apegaba a la piel de Zelda, revelando el relieve de sus clavículas, la angostura de su cintura y la curvatura de sus caderas. Su pecho quedaba al descubierto aún bajo la tela de su ropa interior y la falda del vestido se fundía en sus piernas. Link recorrió detenidamente el cuerpo de Zelda.

Y sus dedos acariciaron su vientre imperceptiblemente abultado.

—Ya sabemos la causa de tus mareos —murmuró el joven, subiendo sus manos hacia la cintura de Zelda.

Un rubor y una sonrisa fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus conclusiones me las dejan por reviews xD

No diré nada JAJAJA

* * *

 ** _Momento de comentarios:_**

 **-Klyvan:** Concuerdo contigo, no me imagino a Link bailando bien xD Hasta llegué a imaginarme a Gaepora diciendo eso JAJAJA. Me reí bastante con tu comentario, al igual que los otros! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este drabble más pequeñín.

 **-Yahab:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y si, cuando Gaepora le dijo esa a Zelda me reí bastante, ella toda nerviosa y preocupada y el otro se había quedado dormido cuando tenía la competencia xDD Un abrazote~

 **-MariaD24:** ¡Perdón por no responder! D: Te agradezco que leas y me dijeras lo que te pareció el anterior one-shot TuT Tuve una semana terrible y ni siquiera descansé el fin de semana, triste vida :v Y no te preocupes por lo momentos tiernos, esos abundarán, asi como los triste, muahaha. Un abrazo!

 **-Tomo-chan02:** Fui mal educada, ¡gracias por leer! He aquí otro momento de abundante azúcar xD Aunque a mi parecer, este no fue mucho, sino más normalito~

 **-EgrettWilliams:** ¡Mis modales! Muchas gracias por leer (y hacerme sonrojar u~u) Espero que te haya gustado el drabble :3

* * *

 _Rincón de mi querida maestra Jedi:_ ¡MikoBicho-chan, muchas gracias! Eres increíble, glamorosa y estupenda. Salvadora por siempre xD

* * *

Como verán, a medida que avancemos se verán momentos (no sé si catalogarlo de esa manera, no encontré otra palabra), pero tocarán temas más maduros. No sólo el amor como tal, sino también la confianza y la lealtad, entre otros. Recreé en mi mente de la manera más sólida cómo sería la vida después del final del juego.

Y nos vamos acercando al primer arco, donde cierto personaje obscuro aparece~

¿Quién creen que será? ¿Qué opinan?


	6. Olvido

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rara vez, muy rara vez lo nombraban frente a ella. Lo habían hecho por respeto y con la esperanza de que aquel nombre se fundiera en el silencio y no hiciera el eco que acostumbraba a perturbar el corazón de la diosa. La tranquilidad y la ausencia de ese sonido, hicieron que su corazón se quedase entumecido, sin embargo cómodo con el silencio, y ahora capaz de cerrar poco a poco las heridas que aún no cesaban de sangran por aquella pérdida.

Estaba segura de que _no_ sería así; sanar heridas tomaba tiempo y a ella ya no le quedaba suficiente.

Con el pasar de las semanas, la mujer fue descubriendo _ese_ acuerdo tácito entre los humanos en cada palabra, en cada tema de conversación y en cada momento del pasado traído al presente, por temor de revivir el sufrimiento de la diosa; el angustiante sentimiento que le sobrevenía cuando echaba la mirada hacia atrás y lograba verlo en sus memorias. Cuando el calor de su cuerpo era palpable y, al caminar junto a él, sus hombros chocaban.

Hicieron de tal manera que su esencia fue retirada por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido y todo lo que llegó a ser fuera un simple espejismo.

Link… no era un nombre muy bonito y, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, no le pareció hacer la altura del hombre valeroso que era, honorable, espigado, educado y alegre; siempre enamorado de las tierras y los bosques que circundaban el reino, el mismo que lo quiso encarcelar tiempo antes, el que después lamentándose pidió de su ayuda y el que ahora lo enterró al olvido. Porque -con esa absurda justificación de no herirla- únicamente Hylia los había salvado.

 _Sólo era ella_ ; sólo ella salvó a los humanos, sólo ella se enfrentó al heraldo, sólo ella vivió.

 _Sólo ella… ¿por qué todos se empeñaban en olvidarlo?_

Sentir su ausencia desgarraba su interior y lo poco sanado que estaba su corazón, quebraba su estabilidad, quebraba su alegría y quebraba esos sentimientos muy bien cuidados, que seguían latiendo dentro de ella con la misma intensidad.

Que las divinidades se asombraran de simples mortales no era común, mucho menos tomarles un cariño especial, querer cuidar más de uno en específico y consolarles tampoco.

Nunca pudo aliviar la vida amarga que Link cargó desde que abrió sus ojos, sólo la sintió cuando pesaba en sus propias manos, después de acunarlo en sus brazos entumecidos y llorado lo que nunca lloró por alguien. Ella lo había conocido incluso más que los dioses, siempre estuvo atenta, observando lo que era fácil y difícil de esconder para el joven, había amado sus gestos y las palabras airosas que utilizaba para cambiar el corazón de la gente, sus ojos profundos, casi eternos que ocultaban la tristeza y la decepción de tantos golpes… y aun así seguía amando a su reino, pese a las traiciones.

Hylia agradecía la preocupación de los humanos por no nombrarlo, pero erraban al pensar que Link se había marchado.

Porque nunca se fue, sólo se despidió momentáneamente. Había sido un « _hasta pronto_ ».

Con la nostalgia aglomerándose sobre sus párpados y acentuando su sonrisa, la mujer de larga melena se alejaba de todo su pueblo para observar el sol hundiéndose en las nubes, apagado lentamente por la presencia de la luna.

 _Nadie la interrumpía._

Sabían que iba a aquel lugar aislado de la isla para pensar en Link. Todas las noches, después de la cena, acudía a aquel lugar para acariciar el pasado y las memorias que Link le había regalado. Era entonces cuando su nombre recobraba fuerza, los ojos azules volvían a brillar de vida, cuando su voz la llamaba con cautela, como hacía antes para que nadie los escuchara.

Hylia acudía a ver el cielo todas las noches, hasta que sus energías eran tan escasas incluso para caminar, para sonreír y para observar. Se cercioró que todo estuviera bien antes de marcharse y abandonar su cuerpo inmortal.

No era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, eso Link se lo enseñó. Tenía el consuelo de que, la próxima vez que se encontraran, ella tendría la libertad para quererlo, cuidarlo y tocarlo, sin dañarlo. Podría curar, después de tantas noches de arrepentirse por no lograrlo, la amargura de su existencia.

Y le diría, sin vergüenza, que lo quería mucho.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, iba a publicar otro drabble, pero quise escribir esto (mi cabeza no me dejaba -.-'). Estaba con ganas de leer algo y, por cosas de la vida, me puse a leer el "manga" de SS…

Después recordé que el final era "endemoniadamente joder de triste" X'''D

Me dio mucha pena ;n;

Lo bueno es que releer el manga me dio nuevas ideas para otros dabbles. Siento si no les gustó :(

* * *

 **Momento de comentarios:**

 **-LinkAnd0606:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Por supuesto que disfrutaba el muy patudo jajajaja. Creo que ha sido el drabble que más sencillo me fue escribir, habrán más momentos así xD Falta poco para el obscuro, espero no decepcionar con el arco.

 **-Tomo-chan02:** *le entrega una bolsas súper jumbo de insulina* Gracias por leer ;u; Me alegro de que te haya gustado el drabble y, justo cuando lo dices, soy impuntual para publicar xD.

 **-EgrettWilliams:** ¡Holis! Gracias por leer :'3 Lamentable que éste no haya hecho suspirar xD Pero era una idea que me rondaba la cabeza después de haber leído el manga después de tanto tiempo. Los feelings D"x ¡El próximo es divertido o a menos que me de por publicar otro! (soy muy indecisa)

 **-KlyVan:** Cuando leí sopear me imaginé otra cosa y quedé como "¿ah?" por un segundo xD Hasta que leí el posdata jajaja Como decía una conocida, el vómito es la mejor señal cuando viene un regalito de Dios JAJAJA Y como dices, no pueden haber planes perfectos, hay que ponerle lo cómico. Muchas gracias por leer c':

 **-Yahab:** Salta a la vista, ¿verdad? xD Si lo ponía explícito no quedaría bonito, o cómico jajaja ¡gracias por leer! *u*

 **-Shelfu:** ¡Compatriota! Muchas gracias por leer, de veras. Me alegro de que haya gustado el drabble, y espero que éste también. Un beso igualmente :* Lamento la tardanza D:

* * *

Gracias por leer y nos vemos el finde, con las actualizaciones normales.

Me hice un tumblr, se llama queen -khione (y lo que le sigue, está en mi perfil) Así nos podemos seguir mutuamente :3

Besos y abrazos~


	7. Moretones y tajos

**Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zelda cerró sus ojos, intentando contener los latidos de su corazón. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de odiarse cuando Link se descubrió la espalda, temerosa por preguntar las causas de aquellos moretones y tajos. Tuvo la sensación de perder el aliento y sus pulmones la incentivaron a tomar aire, porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos que recapacitara.

Link se volvió a verla, sin entender la demora de la joven.

—¿Qué pasa?

Cuando la vio, pese a la tenue luz de la habitación, notó la mirada acuosa de Zelda y su expresión de culpabilidad. Internamente se sentía destrozada y Link lo supo con sólo verla un segundo. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero ella insistió.

—No era buena idea, te lo dije —Hizo amagos de levantarse para coger su camisa, pero ella le detuvo, abrazándolo de la cintura y apegando el rostro en la zona lumbar.

—Lo siento, Link —Su voz se quebró—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte metido en todo eso, no sabía que habías sufrido tanto…

No había soportado ver las cicatrices mal curadas y las heridas aún latientes en la piel de Link; el solo hecho de imaginarse por todo lo que tuvo que pasar le rompió el corazón. Llorando como una niña, fue pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, sus palabras a duras penas se entendían.

Link rió por lo bajo. Al parecer, Zelda nunca iba a dejar de recriminarse por las magulladuras que tenía luego de tantas luchas para salvarla, cada vez que recordaba esos momentos, el rostro de la joven se apagaba de tristeza y dolor. La tomó entre sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar. Con suavidad, y aun llorando, la dejó sobre la cama, mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas e interrumpía el camino de sus lágrimas a besos. Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que pudo calmarse.

—Fui una mala persona —murmuró ella, mientras recorría con la yema de sus dedos una cicatriz horizontal en el pecho de Link, estaba demasiado abatida para avergonzarse—. Tuviste frío, sentiste hambre, estuviste cansando y aún así… _No pude ayudarte_ …

Antes de que empezara a llorar otra vez, Link la estrechó con fuerza, rodeándola completamente entre sus brazos, y brindándole la calidez que necesitaba.

—No te culpes, Zelda —Le susurró al oído y ella se estremeció—. Estoy dispuesto a tomar todos los riesgos para que estés a salvo.

Un sentimiento cálido se posó en su corazón. La joven respiró entrecortadamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Link y sintiéndose reconfortada por el aroma de su piel.

—Gracias… pero déjame curarte, ¿si? —Zelda acarició una cicatriz profunda en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho y le dio un besito; aún presentaba aquella tonalidad rojiza, propia de las heridas recién cicatrizadas.

—Por ahora dormirás, Zelda.

—Quédate conmigo.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la penumbra y, aunque Zelda se sentía avergonzada por pedírselo, no quiso retractarse; Link curvó la comisura de sus labios a penas, contemplando los ojos llorosos de Zelda. Un minuto después dormían ambos en la misma cama, compartiendo el mismo calor, las caricias y los besos. Expresando cuánto dolía sentirse tan lejos.

.

.

.

* * *

AGH, está horrible, ¿verdad? Lamento si no les gustó...

Me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero fue porque estuve ocupada en la semana. Iba a publicarlo antes, pero me pensé que mejor esperaría hasta el finde. Lamentablemente estoy muy apuradita publicando XD Así no podré responderles u-u

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Son increíbles ;u;**

Alimentan mi corazón de mazapán.

 _Cada vez queda poquito para el arco~_

 **Un beso y un abrazo.**

 _Bye!_

* * *

 **PD: Sigo aceptando ideas sobre temáticas para los drabbles, si algun tiene algo en mente y desea que se lo escriba, sólo un MP y listo. Obviamente pondré de quién perteneció dicha idea. Ahora sí, adiós~**


	8. Zelda

*Entra a la sección con una cubeta llena de rodajas de limón y se las entrega a cada lector*

 _Ya sabrán para qué~_

* * *

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zelda era… ¿cómo decirlo? Una mujer que vive con sus emociones a flor de piel, sin temor de enseñar su verdadero interior a los demás, sin dobles identidades que la confundieran y sin lagunas de incomprensión.

Con mucho que decir, siempre se esperaba que fuera una mujer de sorpresas.

Zelda era muy impulsiva, desde niña.

 _—¡Link, encontré unas cuevas subterráneas! —Seis años y tenía deseos de ser exploradora y ver el mundo—. ¡Vamos!_

 _—¡Qué dormilón eres, vamos a jugar!_

 _—¡No te metas, Groose!_

 _—Hay fuegos artificiales, tenemos que ir a verlos._

Sí, Zelda era un poco impulsiva. Con los años fue cambiando ese mínimo hábito, aunque seguía siendo ella la de las ideas.

 _—Link, ¿no estás emocionado? Tendremos nuestras propias aves celestiales._

 _—Link, ¿quieres dar un paseo juntos?_

 _—¿Link?_

Así como hubo cosas en las que cambió un poco, hubo otras en las que no. Zelda nunca se dejó intimidar por los demás, incluso cuando yo era el "objeto de burla".

 _—¿Quién arrastra qué por el barro?_

 _—Oh… Hola, Zelda —Groose titubeó—. No, no es nada… Verás, este…_

 _Zelda me apartó a un lado y se impuso frente a él._

 _—¡No intentes engañarme, Groose! —apuntaba con su dedo acusador—. ¿Ya estás otra vez metiéndote con Link?_

 _—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar molestando a Link a todas horas?_

 _—¡Dejadlo en paz!_

Hum…También interrumpía mis siestas cuando éramos pequeños.

 _—Pssst… ¿Link?_

 _Me movía un poco, pero dormir era una de mis aficiones favoritas y me tomaba muy enserio mis horas de descanso._

 _—¿Hmmm?_

 _—¿Quieres ir a volar conmigo?_

 _Aunque nada se comparaba a volar._

 _—Sí._

Zelda también fue la compañía irreemplazable, una motita de luz cuando la soledad se recostaba en mi espalda.

 _—¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? —me tomaba de la mano._

Zelda era la única que sabía, cuándo estar solo dolía un poco más que de costumbre.

 _—Vamos a comer, papá hizo guiso, ¿quieres?_

 _Sólo ella sabía…_

 _—Gracias, Zelda._

Zelda era la única que tenía una sonrisa tan bonita.

 _—Quédate a dormir también, ¿si?_

 _Un rubor y una sonrisa._

Zelda era la preocupación personificada.

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Link se cayó de su Neburí-_

 _—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó—. ¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!?_

 _Groose se sobresaltó por el volumen de sus palabras, hecha un manojo de nervios y enojo, apartó de su camino al pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia la academia._

Y en cuanto a su preocupación, tampoco tenía límites para controlarse cuando algo le ocurría a sus seres queridos.

 _—¡Eres un tonto!_

 _Lloraba, mientras me abrazaba e intentaba no apoyarse demasiado en mí. Un brazo fracturado y un hombro dislocado lo ameritaban._

 _—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! Siempre estás volando sin preocuparte por nada._

Sin embargo, después de eso tuvo un cuidado extra hacia a mí. Su delgada silueta aparecía todas las mañanas junto a la puerta, sosteniendo de sus manos un pequeño canasto de mimbre.

 _—Traje tu comida._

 _—Gracias, Zelda._

 _Era buena, pero no me dejaba elegir…_

 _—¿Qué es?_

 _—Garbanzos._

 _Era el quinto día que comía lo mismo._

 _—¿Otra vez?_

 _—Te lo comes._

 _Se sentó en mi cama y acercó sus dedos para apartarme el cabello del rostro. Una sonrisa inusual colgaba de sus labios y supe que no debía interferir en sus deseos, cualquiera se hubiera rendido al ver esa sonrisa, ¿verdad?_

Zelda era muy estricta, especialmente cuando se trataba de mi entrenamiento.

 _—Link, ¿cómo vas con tus practicas?_

 _—Eres un holgazán…_

 _—¿Has estudiado?_

 _—¡Siempre estás en las nubes! Entrenarás ahora mismo._

 _—¿Puedo dormir un poco más? —pregunté._

 _—No._

A pesar de mis faltas, Zelda siempre creyó en mí, incluso cuando todos creían lo contrario.

 _—Eres increíble, Link._

Sí, siempre estuvo ahí…

 _—¿Estás bien, Link?_

Zelda era muy alegre, incluso en esos momentos cuando no todo iba bien.

 _—¿Te sientes bien?_

 _Miraba hacia un punto perdido en la lejanía, donde las nubes se entrelazaban unas a otras mezclando los colores rojizos y anaranjados del cielo. Giró su rostro y cerró sus ojos, sonriente._

 _—Sólo pensaba._

Zelda mentía a veces… y no me dejaba ayudarla.

 _—Vamos a casa._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _Repetí, seguro de que Zelda no me escuchó. Tuve una simple mirada por respuesta y un empujoncito burlón._

Zelda últimamente me evadía y no encontraba la razón.

 _—¿Quieres volver a casa? —pregunté. Ya había pasado un año desde que nuestro hogar dejó de ser el cielo. Siempre visitábamos Neburia, pero no con intenciones de querer volver. Quizá ella extrañaba su antigua tierra._

 _—¿Realmente te sientes bien estando aquí? —dijo._

 _Dejé de lado lo que hacía y me acerqué a ella, confundido por su cuestionamiento._

Zelda nunca quería ser una carga para alguien, me lo demostró cuando quise rescatarla.

 _—Sí, es donde quiero estar —respondí._

 _Ella me miró entristecida._

 _—No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Link._

También era un poco tonta, aunque claro, no se lo podía decir porque se enojaba.

 _—No pienses eso._

 _Negué con la cabeza._

 _Y acaricié su mejilla._

Zelda era tímida cada vez que la tocaba, incluso cuando estábamos sólo nosotros dos.

 _—Hum..._

 _Murmuró apenada y su cara colorada era la prueba de ello._

 _Escondió su rostro en mi hombro, temblando como una hoja, suspiró._

 _—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Link._

Zelda era, en gran parte, agradecida por cada día de vida juntos.

 _—No… gracias a ti, Zelda._

Y yo también _._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

 **Y... ¿Les ha servido el limón? JAJAJA**

* * *

 **¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les ha gustado? _Este es one-shot que iba a publicar a parte_** , pero que al final nunca lo subí. Lo tenía hace mucho tiempo, creo que como dos meses xD Estaba muy insegura, pero finalmente lo publiqué aquí. Creo que ha sido mejor.

Aaaah, sus comentarios me hicieron sonrojar bastante. Son muy buenas personas ;-; *se limpia la cara llena de lágrimas con un pañito*

 **Muchas gracias por leer, son muy amables, se lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de mazapán.**

* * *

 ** _¿Se merece reviews?_**

* * *

Un beso y un abrazo, cuídense y que lo pasen bonito. Bye, bye!


	9. La gloria de la anatomía masculina

Para los que no recordáis quiénes son Cawlin y Strich, se los diré: eran el bajito (y gordito) y el alto que acompañaban a Groose a todos lados.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye, debilucho, mira esto —La voz de Groose atrajo la atención de Link.

—¿Ves? Así lucimos los hombres de verdad —El pelirrojo tensó los trabajados músculos de su antebrazo, flexionándolo hacia él en una pose, acompañada de sus cejas alzadas burlonamente y su sonrisa orgullosa.

No era novedad que Groose era más corpulento que el rubio.

 _Verdad universalmente Neburiana._

Pero Link tenía lo suyo. Zelda siempre lo encontró guapo y de buenas proporciones.

 _Eso también toda Neburia lo sabía –como cuando Zelda solía espiar a Link en sus entrenamientos o cómo él se perdía en los atributos de la muchacha a medida que crecían ambos–. Las hormonas… Ciertamente una verdad Neburiana._

Los demás rieron con saña, las carcajadas rebotando en las cerámicas del baño de la academia, alimentando el ego del joven bromista y elevando su pecho de satisfacción. Link bajó la mirada en silencio, sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras _–la mayor parte del tiempo no se dejaba afectar por ellas, Zelda siempre resultaba ser la más molesta cuando alguien se burlaba de él–_ , mientras vertía sobre su cabeza una cubeta de agua tibia para quitar el jabón de su melena.

A Groose no le hizo gracia su indiferencia. Esperaba una reacción, ¡después de todo Link era un flacucho a sus ojos! Y él un hombre en cada sentido de la palabra: de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes… ¡él era la virilidad masculina! Lo lógico era que se habría sentido mediocre, ¿no?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y terminado de bañarse luego del entrenamiento, esperó el momento oportuno para jugarle una broma de peor gusto. Link siempre era el último en salir y eso era perfecto para sus planes.

—Tomen sus ropas.

—¿Está seguro, jefe? —pregunta Cawlin.

Groose cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, impaciente.

—Sí, sólo hazlo.

—¿No está enojado porque Link le ganó en la práctica de velocidad o si? —secunda Strich, nervioso.

 _Maldito pollo rojo._

—Sí… debe ser por eso —concuerda Cawlin, pensativo.

Una enorme vena hinchada se hizo notar en la sien del pelirrojo, irritado con cada palabra, sin embargo los otros dos no repararon en eso.

—¡Háganlo de una vez! —gritó y ellos se encogieron en sus lugares—. Desháganse de sus ropas, escóndalas, ¡lo que sea! Me las pagará. A ver cómo le viene irse desnudo a su habitación.

 _Juju._

Se fueron corriendo, dejando un camino de risillas a sus espaldas. Link salió de los baños minutos después, únicamente para encontrar en los vestidores su ropa perdida. Rascándose la cabeza, confundido por los acontecimientos, buscó bajo los muebles, los asientos y en los casilleros que solían usar…

Nada.

Solamente tenía en su posesión una pequeña toalla de mano, que rodeaba en justa medida su cintura.

Se cubrió con la diminuta toalla y se encaminó a la salida de los vestidores, yendo rápidamente hacia su habitación para evitar un mal rato. Lo que menos quería era ser descubierto por alguien en una situación tan incómoda; la prenda apenas le cubría lo suficiente y debía sostenerla con una de sus manos para evitar su caída.

Pero los planes de Groose eran otros y él gozaba de un humor muy peculiar. Y también malicioso.

Justo cuando doblaba hacia la derecha, por el último pasillo que debía cruzar para llegar a su cuarto, sintió unas manos tras su espalda que lo impulsaron hacia adelante y le arrebataron la toalla de su agarre, entre risas victoriosas y unas felicitaciones por su necedad.

Link entró en pánico.

¡Estaba sin nada!

Se apegó a la pared cuando oyó unas voces desde el otro extremo del pasillo, aproximándose a él. Observó hacia todos lados, buscando desesperado un sitio en el cual esconderse. Pero no lo encontró. Fue deslizándose por la pared, poco a poco para alejarse.

—¿Te ha gustado? La señora Goselle tiene artículos muy divertidos…

—¡Sí!

 _¡Estaban cerca y lo verían desnudo!_

Con el corazón desbocado, tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia su derecha: había una puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró el pomo y entró, cerrándola estrepitosamente detrás de sí, a un segundo antes de que los dueños de las voces aparecieran.

Ya a salvo del otro lado, Link por fin suspiró. Sintiendo que el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

Sin embargo…

— _¿L-Link?_

El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó, girando la cabeza para encontrase con Zelda. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro hirviendo de un carmín intenso.

—H-Hola, Zelda…

Zelda lo vio en toda su gloria, como las diosas lo entregaron al mundo. Como la anatomía de un hombre debía ser.

Las caras de Link y Zelda nunca estuvieron tan rojas.

Ahora Zelda podía alardear que había visto un hombre desnudo antes de casarse. Un logro que pocas tenían.

 _Eso también era una verdad Neburiana._

 _._

.

.

* * *

Más vale tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí. Pero no me gusta aplazar las actualizaciones menos de algo que disfruto mucho escribir, que es este maravilloso par y de Groose por supuesto. Hubiera publicado esto una semana antes, peeero estuve muy enferma (maldito resfriado), la idea ya la tenía plasmada en la cabeza y ayer en la noche tuve un momento de lucidez y pude escribir.

 ** _Va con todo mi amor para ustedes._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer el anterior shot._** Disculpen las diabetes, me sentí ** _muy, pero muy_** feliz de que les haya gustado. Me alimentaron a la musa que últimamente me tiene llevándome de un lado a otro.

Son tan dulces ;-;

Espero que les haya gustado este. Gracias por leer *corazones* Y gracias también a mi querida e incomparable beta, maestra Jedi, con sus amores maternales. Eres grooosa :'3

 **¡No tardaré para el otro! Un abrazo.**

* * *

PD: ¿Reviews para esta pobre enferma?


	10. Perfumes

_**Semana Zelink día tres:** #perfume_

* * *

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Nintendo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

 _Perfumes_

 _._

 _._

.

Zelda caminaba por el pueblo cuando supo de los maravillosos productos de la comerciante, actualmente, más ingeniosa de Neburia. Escuchó el alboroto que provenía de la tienda de Goselle; un grupo de muchachas corrían hacia el lugar, emocionadas, parloteando con la alegría reflejada en sus caras sobre quién sabe qué. Se hicieron filas enormes para comprar los tónicos y el estrépito aumentó cuando Goselle abrió la entrada y se dispuso a atender. Pasaron unos minutos y una de las jóvenes pasó junto a Zelda feliz de la vida con un frasco elegante de cristal entre sus manos, la tonalidad lavanda del líquido llamó la atención de Zelda. Ella se preguntaba, cada vez que pasaba por el área comercial, qué causaba tanto furor en el pueblo, específicamente en las mujeres jóvenes de su edad.

Se quedó ahí varada, intrigada, mirando a lo lejos el ajetreo e intentando adivinar qué compraban tanto las aldeanas; sus deberes como sacerdotisa, cuidadora del Templo del Presidio y de la Trifuerza, no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre; sobre todo ahora que la natalidad había aumentado en el pueblo debido a las nuevas tierras descubiertas, como sacerdotisa debía velar por los niños, ayudar en la partería y, junto a Link, organizar los pequeños asentamientos que se irían construyendo en las Tierras Inferiores, cuidando siempre los lugares sagrados de no ser tocados por manos ajenas a los elegidos.

Suspiró, bajando la cabeza sin energías; todo se había vuelto trabajo y ya no tenía _esas tardes_ tranquilas para divertirse con trivialidades como las muchachas que corrían a su lado, emocionadas por sus compras pequeñas. Incluso Link, después de haberla salvado, tomó más en serio su puesto en la Guardia y se dedicó a entrenar a hombres para las expediciones, se marchaba por semanas en viajes que ella a veces desconocía y volvía uno o dos meses después; maltrecho, con la sonrisa radiante y heridas en el cuerpo.

Zelda lo echaba mucho de menos, más de lo creyó posible, esas semanas en las que su presencia se esfumaba como el humo, el pecho le pesaba dolorosamente en un escozor punzante, haciendo fallar su respiración a veces y entorpeciendo los latidos de su corazón. Todos en el pueblo veían a la sacerdotisa entristecida y evitaban frente a ella nombrar al héroe para no lastimarla. Olvidaban que Zelda conocía a Link de una manera más profunda que otros, inclusive, más que él mismo; el espíritu del héroe no estaba para ser perpetuado en un mismo lugar, necesitaba expandirse, descubrir nuevos lugares, tener aventuras... Comprendía la razón mejor que nadie. Ella no se acostumbraba a eso todavía.

Probablemente Hylia lo había escogido por eso, además de sus sentimientos puros y sinceros, sabía que él no dudaría en arriesgarse para proteger a quienes lo rodeaban.

Link parecía no comprender que ella anhelaba tenerlo cerca suyo, más allá del protocolo existente entre el héroe y la sacerdotisa, más que entre amigos de la infancia y compañeros...

—¿Y esa cara? —Zelda giró el rostro hacia la voz femenina, atraída abruptamente a la realidad.

—Ah, hola, Karane, ¿qué tal tu día? —saluda, acomodando sus libros contra su pecho, donde llevaba el seguimiento de las mujeres embarazadas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —sonrió Karane, sin responder, Zelda contemplaba todavía a la muchedumbre histérica en la tienda de Goselle y al notarla tan distraída, sacó sus propias conclusiones—. ¿No me digas que tú también quieres comprar sus perfumes?

 _¿Perfumes?_

Zelda ladeó la cabeza, intrigada y extrañada—. ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? Por unos perfumes...

Karane se largó a reír y la joven no le daba cabida a su entusiasmo en cada carcajada.

—Ay, Zelda, no sabes qué clase de perfumes son, ¿verdad?

Ahora no entendía nada.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —contesta, ofendida y roja—. Papá me regaló uno para mi cumpleaños hace algún tiempo.

Había ciertos lujos que las mujeres de Neburia preferían no costearse, un ejemplo de ello eran los perfumes, su proceso de fabricación era tan meticuloso y lento, que se requería demasiado dinero, dinero que, para el común de las aldeanas, podía gastarse en cosas que fuesen necesarias y útiles. Las que alardeaban por tener más dinero en el bolsillo, podían encapricharse de exhibir sus pieles aromatizadas, aunque, dado que la isla no era precisamente abundante en vegetación, sólo podían elegir entre dos fragancias.

Con la nueva tierra descubierta, no obstante, y la variedad de flores, se extendieron las posibilidades. Y Goselle fue una de las ingeniosas mentes en darle un uso "apropiado".

Pero Zelda en su inocencia, ignoraba algo muy importante, que incluso se lograba inferir en el tono y la miraba burlona de su antigua compañera de academia.

—Bueno, a mis ojos, me parecen simples perfumes —responde Karane con una mano en la cadera—. Pero Goselle dice que te ayudan a conseguir más cercanía con tu pareja, por eso es tan popular.

—Cercanía... —repitió Zelda, contemplando a las jóvenes que pasaban a su lado con botellas de distintos colores—. Quieres decir que...

—Exacto —se adelantó ella—. Te ayudarán a tener a tu enamorado más apegado y cariñoso que lo normal. Sube la temperatura y aumentan los mimos, ¿estás interesada en usarlo con Link?

La expresión de Zelda era un poema, coloreada hasta las orejas, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Karane. Se fue corriendo hacia las mujeres encargadas de la partería, avergonzada, sin querer responder.

 **.**

—Estás muy despistada, hija mía, ¿ha pasado algo?

Zelda apretó sus labios de niña, inquieta por la pregunta y por las reacciones que había tenido su cuerpo desde la conversación que tuvo con Karane.

¡Se lamentaba tanto de haber descubierto la verdad comprometedora de esos _perfumes_!

Tanto así que su mente fantaseaba con tantas cosas que no lograba concentrarse ni en el trabajo.

—No es nada —respondió, lamiendo sus labios después de beber leche—. ¿Me he comportado extraña?

Inquiere con inocencia, más por necesidad de saber si inconscientemente estaba demostrando su ansiedad interior. Zelda era pésima para ocultar sus emociones, brotaban sin control, ni reparo. Era capaz de envolver a la gente con su alegría o alejar a todos a su alrededor por el aura amenazante que emanaba de ella cuando no estaba de buen humor.

—Estos días te visto muy nerviosa —sonrió, adivinando el hombre la razón—. ¿Es porque Link volverá?

El corazón, entorpecido por naturaleza, le dio un vuelco y ella se ruborizó.

—¡No es por eso! —soltó Zelda, escandalizada. Pero eso lo hizo más evidente.

La risa de su padre la dejó en descubierto y ella resopló, sonrojada.

—Iré por mi Neburí —dijo—. H-hoy hay trabajo en el templo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre y se marchó. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y alejar sus preocupaciones, provocadas en gran parte por la pronta llegada de Link y la conversación que tuvo con Karane. También por sus fantasías de adolescente.

Zelda había sospechado días atrás la naturaleza de los perfumes, ahora ya entendía por qué eran tan populares y requeridos por las muchachas, no les agradaba quedarse solas por esas tontas expediciones y anhelaban tener a su amado junto a ellas. Zelda suspiró, repentinamente entristecida, mientras avanzaba por los pastizales.

Comprendía el acto infantil de las aldeanas, nadie le gustaba pasar semanas esperando a alguien.

Miró el cielo despejado, preguntándose cuando llegaría Link; su corazón sangraba por él en cada despedida. Caminó un buen rato sin rumbo, olvidando sus responsabilidades, lejos de tener ánimos por encontrarse con alguien. Fue en eso que vio la figura de Goselle cargando un canasto enorme, acercándose hacia ella.

Zelda sintió el pánico apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

 _No, iba a actuar como una mujer madura. No se iba a dejarse influenciar por cursilerías de niña encaprichada. Esos perfumes no tenían nada de especial._

Sin embargo, desde que veía a las demás jóvenes de su edad emocionadas, preparándose para sus enamorados y embelleciendo sus pieles y cabellos; la invadió una cierta fiebre. Una imperceptible envidia hacia aquellas que podían disfrutar del amor más abiertamente a diferencia de ella. Era una sacerdotisa y como cuidadora de la Trifuerza, un poder sagrado, estaba obligada a alejar todo lo turbio de su mente, las nimiedades que la distrajeran y conformarse con un amor todo menos apasionado, ansioso y devoto. El pueblo esperaba cierta madurez en sus comportamientos y actuar. Sentía envidia por aquellas que veía coger frutos inaccesibles para ella. A partir de ese día en donde descubrió la real naturaleza de las fragancias creadas por Goselle, le fue imposible no observar a las parejas sin sentir un estremecimiento voluptuoso que le causaba placer y aflicción a la vez.

—Hola, querida —saludó la mayor al encontrarse por el recodo del camino.

La mirada de Zelda se vio atraída irremediablemente hacia las flores que estaban dentro del canasto de mimbre, sobresalían de los bordes racimos abundantes de toda clase y colores. Al percatarse que Goselle había adivinado sus pensamientos y reciente interés, levantó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza propia.

—Buen día —estiró los labios en una sonrisa, fingiendo desinterés por lo que llevaba—¿Está vendiendo flores, señora Goselle? Son muy bonitas.

Oh, esa pregunta sonó tan falsa para sus adentros, pero Zelda se negaba a aceptar que deseaba tener uno de esos perfumes en su bolsillo.

—No, son para mis perfumes —le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Es para seducir a los hombres? —soltó Zelda sin aguantar más la curiosidad—. ¿No es eso comercio ilegal?

La risa de Goselle avergonzó un poco a la muchacha. Se sintió tonta por un segundo.

—Un perfume es un perfume, Zelda, el uso que quieras darle es otro tema.

—Karane me dijo que era para... —se puso colorada, sin poder continuar.

—Pues sí, hago muchos tipos de perfumes con distintas propiedades —confiesa la mujer mayor—. Por supuesto, los que Karane te ha contado son los más vendidos, pero mi repertorio comercial no se basa _sólo en eso._

—Creí que...

—¿Estás interesada en alguno?

Zelda titubeó unas palabras, pillada de frentón.

—¿No quieres verte atractiva para Link? —dijo Goselle, con una mirada llena de picardía, envuelta en una compasión que la joven no comprendió.

—N-no, yo... Es decir, sí, pero...

—Ten, extiende tu mano —La mujer sacó un frasquito de vidrio de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y lo dejó sobre la mano temblorosa de Zelda. Dentro de él había un líquido trasparente, similar al agua.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un perfume, como no quieres nada intenso, te regalo este. No es el más vendido, pero puede ayudarte con Link. Ese hombre es tan despistado y torpe que no me sorprendería que no te haya besado alguna vez.

La cara de Zelda se encendió en un notorio carmesí.

—¡Sí nos hemos besado! —se defiende.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Goselle sonrió apenas—. Pero no te ha hecho sentir como la única mujer que desea, ¿o sí?

Zelda enmudeció. Link era muy respetuoso con ella, los besos que se habían dado eran tan distanciado unos de otros, que ella recelaba cada detalle en su mente. En más de una ocasión se preguntaba si Link se veía atraído por quien compartió tantas vivencias, con la similitud de un amor hermanal en la niñez... Temía que él no la viera como una mujer. El trabajo y la aldea no les dejaba ni un solo momento para compartir a gusto sin estar atentos a cualquier dilema que tuvieran los aldeanos.

—Gracias —murmura, inclinando su cabeza y partiendo a sus labores del día, repentinamente hallando sus soluciones amorosas en ese tónico inusual.

Quería sentirse linda a sus ojos, que Link la viera como una mujer y no como una amiga de la infancia, quería sentirse atractiva y no sólo una compañera por largo tiempo.

 **.**

Era de noche cuando el gran grupo de expedición llegó.

Gaepora ordenó colocar mesas, cubiertos y preparar una gran comidilla para los hombres agotados; encendieron una hoguera, se tocó música y colgaron pequeños banderines para darle un aire más festivo a la celebración. La primera ave que se elevó por los cielos de Neburia, fue el Neburí de Link y el pueblo entero clamó alegre por su regreso. El carmesí brilló en el cielo, seguido de los demás. Los aldeanos, aplaudiendo, fueron a recibirlos, felicitando a los osados que se encaminaban por tierras desconocidas y peligrosas.

Zelda estaba en su cuarto, ajena al panorama. Sentada en su cama y mirando el pequeño recipiente de cristal de _ese perfume_ que Goselle le había regalado. No dejaba de sentirse inquieta por lo que haría, parecía ser como si tuviera entre sus manos el mismo elixir del amor, que atraparía al enamorado irremediablemente entre sus brazos para caer y disfrutar de estar juntos, sentir los besitos en sus mejillas y labios e inundarse en su calor. Se supo tonta por un momento, pensando que muchas chicas de la aldea se encontrarían al igual que ella, temiendo y ansiando lo mismo.

Suspiró. Ya no había marcha atrás, destapó el frasco y se aplicó el líquido por la piel del cuello y el nacimiento de los pechos como Goselle le había indicado entre risitas. Estaba en eso cuando tocaron la puerta con tres golpes. Zelda dio un respingo del susto, dejó el perfume sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó el vestido, encaminándose hacia la entrada, de seguro era su padre que habría olvidado algo como siempre.

Abrió la puerta.

—Zelda —un muchacho rubio, de no más de veinte años y de cabello largo que caía sobre los hombros, le sonrió.

Ella se sorprendió de lo mucho que se estaba pareciendo Link al primer héroe escogido, el que murió en los brazos de Hylia y ella lo lloró más que nadie. Zelda suspiró sin querer y los brazos de su eterno compañero la rodearon sin una sola palabra.

Estaba más alto y el cabello le había crecido.

—Te extrañé, Link... —murmuró, feliz, con el corazón a punto de estallarle de la alegría.

—Yo también, Zelda —confesó, abrazándola fuertemente, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de ella, buscando su calidez y la sensación conocida de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El joven puso sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos para observar a la mujer a los ojos, pero algo lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz.

—¿Tienes algo ahí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender la pregunta—. ¿Qué?

—Hay... un olor extraño.

La sangre le bulló en los oídos y Zelda no pudo creer que estuviese funcionando. Abrió los ojos, entre sorprendida y fascinada. Goselle no decía mentiras, ¡de verdad funcionaba! Ahora sería linda a sus ojos y Link la querría aún más...

—No es nada —respondió Zelda, haciéndose la desentendida—. Papá quiso cocinar hoy y...

—No, es diferente —Link dio un paso atrás—. Es molesto.

 _Auch._

—¿Salgamos? Creo que no podré soportarlo más... —dijo, arrugando su semblante, queriendo darse la vuelta.

 _Era ella._

—No, Link, es... —Zelda dio un paso para acercarse y detenerlo, pero se enredó con la alfombra de la entrada y sus pies fallaron. El muchacho la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso y supo, inmediatamente, de dónde provenía el olor.

—Eres tú, Zelda —dijo, ayudándola a incorporarse—. Apestas, ¿qué clase de colonia es esa? —se rió.

Ella sintió apretado su corazón; Link no tenía tacto en ocasiones, justificado por los años de confianza, haberla visto como una hermana por un largo tiempo... _No importaba qué hiciera_ , pensó ella, _él no dejaría de verla como otra chica más._

Link había sido el primer hombre para ella, el primer beso, la primera caricia, la primera complicidad...

La sal se derramó por sus mejillas, sintiéndose humillada y patética. Retiró los brazos de Link que seguían sosteniéndola con suavidad y lo evadió. Se fue corriendo hacia afuera, silbando por su Neburí para perderse en la densidad de las nubes y descender hacia las Tierras Inferiores que se hallaban deshabitadas, porque toda la aldea se había reunido para recibir a los recién llegados de la expedición.

Link se quedó parado en el pórtico, sin saber qué hacer, viéndola desaparecer.

 **.**

Zelda arribó en la primera laguna que pudo ver; era pequeña, escondida entre la espesura y por aquellas horas, debido en gran parte por el clima cálido, aparecían luciérnagas que sobrevolaban por la superficie tranquila del agua. La joven no quiso llorar hasta que tuviera la sensación de ese _horrible_ perfume fuera de su piel, ya con las ilusiones rotas y la soledad, se hundió en las aguas, recibiendo la apremiante sensación de frescor cubriendo su menudo cuerpo.

Aguantó la respiración un poco y después salió, tragando una gran bocanada de aire. Descubrió que tenía la cara caliente por la vergüenza y la pena, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos; _¿qué iba a pensar que su encuentro con Link, después de meses sin verse, terminaría de aquella manera?_

Se quedó un buen rato en las aguas, ordenando sus pensamientos, mirando a las luciérnagas y el reflejo de la luna, abrigada por el silencio y la tristeza. Cuando sus emociones parecieron calmarse decidió volver a casa. Caminó hacia la orilla, pero sus pasos de detuvieron abruptamente cuando vio a un hombre sentado frente a ella, que la miraba atentamente. El corazón de Zelda dio un vuelco.

—¿He metido la pata?

Zelda frunció el ceño, molesta, se pasó una mano por el rostro para secar la piel de su rostro. Estaba escurriendo agua por montones—. Quiero estar sola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Link se puso de pie, sin decir nada, fue hasta ella.

—Vine por ti, una mujer no puede estar sola por la noche, es peligroso.

Ella apretó sus labios—. Que oportuno que lo digas ahora, pero cuando te vas por meses, no parece importarte dejarme sola —espetó en voz baja, demostrando en cada pausa el resentimiento y abandono, dio un paso al lado, alejándose de él.

Link la tomó delicadamente del brazo, interrumpiendo su andar.

—Sabes que dejarte sola es algo que hago en contra de mi voluntad, pero tengo que obedecer las órdenes de mis superiores. Neburia está creciendo y la isla ya no da abasto.

Zelda ocultó su rostro entristecido tras su flequillo, Link siempre anteponía los deseos de otros antes que los suyos propios...

—No quise herirte...

—Lo hiciste —murmuró ella, con la voz temblorosa y la mirada empañada—. Yo quería...

Dejó la frase a medias cuando Link fue atrayéndola hacia él, se sintió embriagada por su presencia, en cómo la miraba y la amabilidad que había en sus manos al ponerlas sobre sus caderas. Zelda se estremeció sin querer, repentinamente abrumada.

—Q-quería verme bonita... —confesó, con una sonrisa entristecida en la cara y la luz de sus ojos disminuyendo—. Quería verme atractiva y por eso usé un perfume y... ¿soy bonita, Link?

Pregunta, de repente, deseando encontrar la respuesta en él. Link sonrió entretenido por descubrirla tan acomplejada por un asunto que le parecía evidente. Zelda no quería verse atractiva para otros hombres más que para Link. Pero ahora que se había ido ese estúpido tónico, creyó estar más lejos de él. Y la sola posibilidad de que joven no la mirase como una mujer la deprimía.

No obtuvo una respuesta en palabras, no obstante, Link la rodeó y ella se abandonó a ese poderoso abrazo, sin entender todavía los deseos del joven. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los labios del muchacho besando los suyos con el mayor ardor, uno que ella nunca probó. Zelda cerró sus ojos, entregándose a ese beso apasionado que le hizo sentir el vientre apretado, las pulsaciones y la maravillosa sensación de su piel contra la de Link.

—No necesitas esas cosas, Zelda —murmuró el joven, hundiendo su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello, cautivado y embriago por la esencia de Zelda—. Me gusta tu aroma, me recuerda que tengo un lugar al que volver.

Zelda sintió la tibieza calmar su corazón, se puso de puntillas y se volvieron a besar, las veces que fueran necesarias para saciar el hambre por el otro, después de esos meses de ausencia.

.

.

.

* * *

No, no he desaparecido. Y sí, soy una irresponsable por no actualizar y merezco ser lanzada a las profundidades del averno. Pero regreso con un one-shot bien larguito (?) **No, en serio, soy de lo peor.** Me disculpo por eso; la justificación es... Que estaba escribiendo un long-fic que hace más de un año tenía pensando. Y me devoró el cerebro _(Para las interesadas se llama **Descubriéndonos** )_

Espero que les haya gustado este intento del día tres #perfume. Y lamento si no u.u

Como es la semana zelink, decidí volver con esta temática en particular. Iba a escribir algo bien pasado de colores, como _**Muestras de Afecto**_ (yo todavía no sé qué rayos me pasó con ese one-shot, no era yo xD) Pero no, no pude. Porque soy lerda en esas cosas (y no me gusta tampoco). Estos dos son preciosos así, me iba a salir del canon y el escrito también estaba en riesgo de quedar muy cliché.

Así que me fui por otro camino. Que no sé si quedó del todo bien :|

Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y agregar a favoritos. _**Son personas preciosas**_. Este lugar de fanfiction me ha entregado mucho cariño y es en el que más a gusto me siento. En serio.

Bueno, eso es todo, cuídense mucho. Un beso y abrazo. Nos vemos~

* * *

PD: ¿tomatazos?


End file.
